1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to a method and apparatus for exemplary speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically speech recognition is accomplished through the use of an Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) engine, which operates by obtaining a small audio segment (“input speech”) and finding the closest matches in the audio database.